Silent Tears
by coolhead15
Summary: A waitress breaks the law by calling Naruto the Demon Fox in front of Sakura and Sasuke. Rated PG13 for future suicide attempts.
1. Chimaki

Although this is the only fanfiction on this account, this is not my first fanfiction. Three years ago, I made one, but I took it off Fanfiction.Net because a) I was not going to continue it, and b) I didn't like it personally. However, this is my first fanfiction for three years. So go easy on me... please? Oh yeah, constructive critisizm accepted, but NO FLAMES!!! Gah, nothing hurts an authors creative ability more than a flame.  
  
Anyways, now for the Disclaimer: This is a Fan Fiction. I am a Fan, writing a Fiction about Naruto. I do not own Naruto. If I DID own Naruto, this wouldn't be a Fan Fiction, this would be ACTUALLY IN THE SERIES! (I don't know how it fits with the plot line, but I'd MAKE IT FIT) So yeah. Me not own Naruto. Got it?  
  
A/N: Um, the first chapter (this one) will be in Kakashi's POV. The second (the one in process of being created) will be in Naruto's POV. Then it'll be Kakashi's again. Then Naruto's. Then.. I think you get it. ON WITH THE SHOW!  
  
*****Silent Tears Chapter 1: Chimaki*****  
  
It was an unusually cloudy day when Kakashi took his team to a small travellers' restaurant a few kilometres outside of Hidden Leaf. He took one look to the sky, and his visible eye darkened with sadness, at the dreary sight above his head. Naruto, however, was rather cheery and hyperactive, as usual, from the promise of ramen that Kakashi was almost regretting.  
  
"Ramen, ramen, ramen, ramen, RAMEN!"  
  
"Shut up, dobe!"  
  
That was Uchiha Sasuke. The sole survivor and the number one rookie of Hidden Leaf. Also, the most serious, other than Kakashi himself, of the team. Kakashi turned around to call out to the pink-haired genin a couple of metres back. Sakura had large pink hearts for eyes at the time, most likely, Kakashi mused, from gazing at Sasuke like he was a god. That girl always supported Sasuke in whatever he did, and criticized Naruto whenever possible, but stayed on the sidelines. She hardly ever steps in to help fight. Kakashi called to her, to keep up with the group, and turned back, reading the book in his hands. Although the book was supposedly humorous, he could not bring himself to cheer up. He did not know why, but his inside was telling him that he'd regret taking everyone to this restaurant, although it was his favourite, where he could take off his mask without people gawking at him all the time.  
  
That reminded him: Why weren't Naruto, Sakura, or even Sasuke talking in hushed excited voices about him finally taking off his mask? Maybe they thought of it ahead of time, and have snuck cameras with them, or maybe they have forgotten all about it. Unfortunately, Kakashi suspected that the former was true. Still, if it was true, they concealed their cameras very well. Kakashi hid his bittersweet smile behind his mask. They were growing up and learning so fast. Even Naruto. Every day he becomes more mature, and much less like the troublemaker he used to be. Soon, Kakashi mused, they would make it to Chuunin, and eventually become Jounin. When that happened, Kakashi would hardly ever get to see them. He kept it hidden, but he was very proud of his teammates. Just past the next little rise in the road he could spot his favourite restaurant.  
  
"We're here, guys."  
  
They approached a small clearing on the side of the road. Within that clearing was such a small restaurant that Team 07 would've missed it if Kakashi hadn't pointed it out. Naruto was practically bouncing up and down from the sheer joy of reaching the restaurant. Maybe he hasn't matured much after all...  
  
They entered the restaurant only to greet the owner almost immediately. She had such a friendly face that Kakashi began to cheer up.   
  
"Ah, Kakashi-san, you brought people here with you this time!" She gazed lovingly at their faces, yet lingered a little on Naruto, with her usually friendly eyes turning ice cold. Almost immediately after an uncomfortable pause, she snapped her head back up to talk to Kakashi, her eyes returning to their normal, friendly selves.  
  
"Well, Kakashi, it's great to see you again. You practically have the whole restaurant to yourselves. Go and find a spot you like, and I'll bring the menus for you in a minute."  
  
"Thank you very much, Chimaki"  
  
Team 07 went and sat themselves at the bar stools in the front of the restaurant. Chimaki brought three menus and passed them to Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke. Five minutes later, she came back, brushing right past Naruto, asking Sakura, Kakashi, and Sasuke in turn what they would each like to order. After she took it down, she turned around to go to the kitchen, but Sakura stopped her.  
  
"Excuse me, miss, but I think you forgot about Naruto. He's the hungriest of all of us here."  
  
"Oh," her face became filled with hatred. "I'm sorry, but I will NOT serve the Demon-Fox."  
  
Demon Fox? Naruto? Sasuke and Sakura's faces filled with shock. Naruto cast one glance each at Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi, and his eyes filled with tears. He bolted out of the door, and out of the restaurant.   
  
Kakashi slammed his fist down on the bar table. "CHIMAKI! You know the laws, we were NEVER allowed to mention that! ESPECIALLY in front of pupils his age! You KNOW we were forbidden to say it! And WHY didn't you serve him?! He has every right to be here, he has every right to eat at a restaurant! He's NOT a demon, Chimaki, he's Uzumaki Naruto! He IS human, with the fox sealed inside of him! I don't know WHAT caused you to say this, and refuse service to him, but now I must leave the restaurant. Cancel our orders, and don't expect us back for a long, long time!"  
  
Kakashi boldly walked out of the restaurant, with a worried Sakura and Sasuke on his tail.  
  
***End of Chapter 1***  
  
Well, how was it? For my first fanfiction in AGES. Please R/R! Well, I'm guessing you have already read the thing, so please review! 


	2. The Search Begins

WOW! WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW WOW!!!!! NEVER in my WILDEST DREAMS did I even THINK of getting so many reviews!!!  
  
YOU! ALL! RULE!  
  
And as for some of the reviews, I had received:  
  
No pairings have been planned, and I'm not planning on including any. Yeah, Kakashi did seem OOC. I guess I was making him act as if he was Iruka. Whoops! Um yeah, the constructive criticism has helped, and I hope to provide you with better writing, in the near future.  
  
OH YEAH! 3rd chapter should be out A LOT sooner. Provided that my History teacher doesn't kill me first...  
  
Disclaimer can be found on the first chapter.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
Last sighting of Naruto:  
  
Naruto took one look at Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi, and bolted out the door.  
  
Chapter 2: The Search Begins  
  
Naruto ran, as far and as fast as his legs could carry him. He didn't care where he went, he just knew that he had to put as much space between Sasuke and Sakura and him as possible. He couldn't bear to see the looks in their faces, their looks of shock and disbelief as they heard about the demon inside of him . . .  
  
He stopped right where he was. The Fox Demon . . . What if Sasuke and Sakura tell everyone about it? I CAN'T STAY THERE! Everyone will hate me, even more than they do now! And all the people that didn't know, and yet respected me, will hate me for this monster inside of me! I gotta leave!  
  
Naruto took off towards the village, to gather his belongings, and leave once and for all.  
  
*Back to Kakashi*  
  
As the remainder of Team 7 ran off to find Naruto, Kakashi noticed confused looks on their faces.  
  
"I guess I overreacted a bit back there, didn't I?" Kakashi inquired to the other students.  
  
They nodded, shakily. They seemed to still be trying to digest the information that he told them as they were chasing after Naruto.  
  
Realization dawned on Sakura first.  
  
"So THAT'S why has to deal with the hatred of all the adults in the village!"  
  
"Yes, Sakura. Ever since the sealing process, not one day has gone by that Naruto hasn't received hatred because of the demon fox. Mizuki- sensei had told him when he was twelve, breaking the law, of course."  
  
"A law?" Sasuke inquired.  
  
"Twelve years ago," Kakashi began. "There was a law that was created. A law, that had forbidden us to talk about the fact that the Demon Fox was sealed inside of him, because someone who didn't already know might find out. Naruto had kept this a secret from all of you, because he didn't want you to hate him as much as the adults do."  
  
"And now that we know . . . " Sakura mused.  
  
"He'll be afraid to ever see you guys again. He has worked hard to hopefully earn your respect, and now. . . He may never want to see you again."  
  
"The dobe better not do anything stupid. . ." Sasuke mused as they picked up their pace.  
  
*Back to Naruto*  
  
Rummaging through his overly messy apartment for some extra clothes, Naruto stumbled across a picture taken of himself and Iruka, and another of Team 7. Could he really leave all of them behind? And what about Shikamaru and Hinata? The closest to friendship that Naruto had ever achieved was working alongside these people, as comrades. Heck, Naruto didn't even know if he'd EVER get a chance at friendship with them, now that they'll all know about the Demon Fox.  
  
They'll all know, about how it was him that destroyed the village twelve years ago.  
  
How he killed so many people.  
  
And how, as most of the villagers feared, he might do it again.  
  
Startled by his own epiphany, Naruto decided that his only option was to leave. As soon as possible. Just in case the Demon takes over, he didn't want to be anywhere near the people he cares about when it happens. Hurriedly, he stuffed the pictures along with his savings, a couple days' worth of cup ramen, and a change of clothes into his bag. Everything else was strewn randomly across the floor.  
Naruto slowly and sadly walked to his door. Taking one last look at his previous home, he lit a match, and threw it in the middle of the floor. The strewn blankets and scrolls immediately caught fire. The orange blaze quickly spread to the furniture, up the walls, with the thick black smoke escaping from the window.  
  
From there he took off running, out of the village, slamming the door behind him.  
  
*Back to Kakashi*  
  
Pakkun stopped running, and started sniffing curiously.  
  
"What is it, Pakkun? Did he start moving again?" Kakashi inquired.  
  
"Yes, but I smell something else as well, coming from the place where he was."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I smell smoke."  
  
"WHAAAAT?!" It was Sakura's turn to stop.  
  
"No matter, we'll just have to leave the job of stopping the fire to Konoha's fire fighting system. Which way is he going, Pakkun?"  
  
"Towards..." Pakkun chuckled.  
  
"Continue," Kakashi said, impatiently.  
  
"The idiot is headed towards us."  
  
************************************************************************ THAT TOOK ME FOREVER! I AM VERY SORRY FOR NOT GETTING THIS OUT ANY SOONER! I was vacationing for two and a half weeks and the rest of the time was spent catching up for the two and a half weeks I was gone. ANYWAYS, the third chapter should be longer, and hopefully, out A LOT sooner.  
  
Please review! 


End file.
